Jonathan Skyblue
Jonathan Skyblue '''is an antagonist and eventual protagonist of Eternally Immortal throughout Part 3: Ends. He was formerly a demon working for Lilith, but is now the active monarch of Dark Crylia. Bio Appearance Jonathan has dark brown hair, yellow eyes, and pale, glowing skin. He has cuts and scars in various places, and bleeding black-feathered wings which he can summon at will and appear naturally when he becomes angered. Throughout Part 3 of the story, he wears a white button-up shirt, a red jacket with lots of pockets in various places, white sneakers, and black leather pants. When he reveals his true his true nature as a demon, his clothing stays the same but becomes completely black and torn in various locations. Personality Jonathan is as cold as ice, heartless and ruthless. He could easily kill a person and not care about it, which Lilith uses to her advantage. He deeply hates the Skyblue family for the majority of Part 3, blaming them for him becoming the demon that her is, going as far as to try to turn Lucia into a demon, only to fail when she used her new entity core to unlock her destiny ore. Background In his youth, Jonathan's parents deeply dislike him both because he was the reincarnation of Hades and because he constantly failed when it came to performing magic. He continuously failed due to the fact that he was infected with a rare illness that caused him to fail at even the simplest spells due to it constantly draining him of his magic energy. However, he never told his parents about the illness and one day they threw him out due to his repeated failure. Had Lucia known this, she would have done everything within her power to help, but their parents kept Jonathan's existence from her. After he was thrown out, he continued to try to prove himself and regain his parents' love, but he eventually overexerted himself trying to perform magic and collapsed in public, revealing that he was the reincarnation of Hades in the process, a rejected Skyblue child. When the people around him on the street heard this, they immediately identified him as the enemy, and forced his limp body into an empty building and set fire to it, killing him. Shortly after, he was reborn as a demon and awakened by the shadow of Lilith, and pledged to do her bidding. After this rebirth, the illness he had been inflicted with in his former life was no longer a burden, and he had been cured, but he could still remember how horrible his family had treated him, and sought to avenge himself. Eventually, Lucia showed him the error of his ways on top of Mount Olympus, giving him new life as a light being, still cured of the illness his former self had been inflicted with, and he now rules over Dark Crylia as an active monarch. Relationships *Lucia Peridot Skyblue ' ' Jonathan originally had a deep hatred for his sister, because as good as she seemed, she had done nothing to help him, not understanding that she knew nothing of his existence, and as such could do nothing to help him. She was eventually the one to ask for forgiveness from him, showing him the error of his ways and helping him regain the life he was meant to have. *Hope' Hope deeply sympathized with Jonathan throughout Part 3, as both are fallen angels, rejects, those that were never truly meant to exist. While not much is shown of the two of them, as Jonathan eventually leaves hope so as to follow Lucia to Lumaria and reveal that they are siblings, it can be deduced from their few interactions that they are on good terms. *'Cali Marie Locks ' '' Jonathan is never seen having a speaking interaction with Cali, as Cali first encounters him when he is dragged into the tent by Lucia after she knocks him out with her Demon Tranquilizer, so it is best assumed that they are on neutral terms. *'Lilith''' '' Jonathan's former master, now desceaced. Lilith used to be Queen of the Demons, and as default Jonathan was one of her subjects when he was reborn as a demon, and was formerly one of her most trusted agents, until he defected to Lucia's side when she showed him the error of his ways. Trivia *Jonathan is the second character to have switched from an antagonist to a protagonist the first being Zora, Isadora's sister, though she switched from a side protagonist to an antagonist. *Jonathan is the fifth protagonist to be an angel, following Isadora, Cali, Hope, and Zoltar. *Jonathan is the only protagonist to have been a demon at any point in the story. *Jonathan is the second main character to not be introduced in part one, the first being Zora Raven Branka Romia. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Skyblue Family Members Category:Angels